Revolutionary socialism
Revolutionary socialism is a term used to define socialist tendencies advocating the need for fundamental change in society through revolution. Socialist and communist groups use this term as opposed to Reformist socialism, also known as "democratic socialism". It is currently one of the chief doctrines of the Labour Party of Bancairn. History Introduction into Labour Party doctrine After the Third Worker's International was founded, in 1918, German-born, Cairn theologist and politician Albert Heresberg returned to Bancairn. As an influential member of the Labour Party, he was able to introduce Revolutionary Socialism as the party's chief doctrine. 1918-1950 The 1918 General Elections In the 1918 General Elections, Party leader Bernard Carter, then incumbent Minister of Transport & Communications, was not elected in the Ministry Elections, and resigned from the presidency of his party. He was replaced by Erwin Barnard, a staunch opposer to this new form of socialist doctrine, preferring to stick to the values that had made the party up to 1918; thus steering firmly away from the socialist and communist tendencies of parties in Europe at the time. The 1925 General Elections In the 1925 General Elections, Erwin Barnard won the premiership for the first time since Norman Young in 1906, which caused the Party to momentarily abandon its new doctrine. Barnard was confident that, had the party promoted revolutionary socialism at these Elections, it would have lost, leading to his own defeat. Barnard was also under pressure from the Conservative Members of his Cabinet, and the split majority in the House was another factor which led Labour to return to the stances advocated before 1918. 1932-1939 During the office of Georges Field, the Labour Party was the main rival to the Republicans, with a disorganized Socialist Party trailing far behind. Barnard, elected Minister of Economy, still had strong control over the Party. In 1934, the Labour Party became part of the People's Pact against fascism, and led a fierce opposition to the leading Republican Party and its policy of Economic Recovery. The 1939 General Elections With a second World War approaching in Europe, the Home Association-National Popular Front was formed under the leadership of Derek Home, a Conservative member of Parliament, and Charles Tombany, the Liberal Minister for Health. Tombany was elected Prime Minister easily, having no rivals to the premiership apart from Edward Robinson, an Independent member of the House. The National Government was formed by the Prime Minister himself, and no vote was held. Despite constitutional requirement that Ministry should be fully elected by the people, Tombany called onto the Citizens for "trust in this time of cheating and deception", and there was no major opposition to this. World War II After Erwin Barnard died in 1941, Michael Mallord became leader of the Labour Party, and implemented new party doctrines. Though the Labour Party turned away from the influence of the Soviet Union under Stalin, it clearly called for a declaration of war against Germany, "to defeat the evils of fascism". After the war: 1946-1950 In the events that followed World War II, members of the Labour Party favouring John Gillard, realized that the only way Bancairn could avoid a third World War was to return to the previously abandoned doctrines of Revolutionary socialism. Gillard was convinced that, if the people of Bancairn were told about the plans he had for the nation, they would embrace what he called "The Socialist State" and would themselves bring on a Revolution free of any bloodshed, by overwhelmingly voting for Labour and constitute a one-party Parliament and Government. Most of the ideas and doctrines mentioned here can be found in Gillard's book, The Socialist State, written in 1948. In consequence, revolutionary socialism found itself embodied in the principles of Gillard's "democratic revolution", and became a strong tenet in the Party's doctrine for the first time. Revolutionary socialism after 1950 1950-1953 During his term as Prime Minister, however, John Gillard was incapable of fulfilling his party's program. * Firstly, because his policies received fierce opposition from the parties on the right wing, and mostly the Conservatives. * Secondly, because he was supported by a coalition of the Labour and Socialist parties. Inside his own group, Gillard was forced to pay attention to the claims of the Socialist Party, which was totally uncooperative when it came to Gillard's vision of the Socialist State. * Thirdly, because the electoral conditions required for the implementation of a Socialist Revolution and the creation of a Socialist State; that is, a landslide in both Parliament and Government, were not fulfilled. In Parliament, the Labour group had a fairly large majority, but it was not sufficient to orientate Bancairn politics towards a Socialist State. Furthermore, an opinion poll conducted by VISA purported that 56% of people, when asked to choose between the actual system and a Socialist State, opted for the current system. In light of this, the Socialist State never existed; however, some incentives of the Labour Party became standard characteristics of social life, such as the health insurance, and part of what is today called the welfare system. Reflecting later upon his lack of success, Gillard said: "I was wrong about those people and this country; they seem peaceful yet inside the system that exists. When they laid down the foundations for our multi-party system, our forefathers made an unbreakable guarantee that this nation could never be overtaken fully by a political force; the only means of conquest, then, are those of the sword." Category:Concepts